New light
by SteffyCare
Summary: Story continues after 5x04. Even with memory loss Caroline is still the one Stefan trusts. Their lives are complicated with drama and soon their unresolved feelings will start to resurface.
1. You have me

**I'm having major Steroline feels after watching 5x04... I can't stop thinking about them. I also keep thinking about their first kiss. This what happens when you ship a pair for at least 4 years. Shipping my OTP since 09**

**Anyway there's my second steroline fanfic :)**

* * *

"Why can't I let it go?", Caroline huffed to herself as she faced her body towards the ceiling of her dorm room. The sound of the covers ruffling in the silence reminded Caroline that she was alone. Elena temporarily left college until she found out the link between their dead room mate Megan and Elena's dad.

Caroline started college a few days ago and straight away she became friends with Megan. They weren't close but she did feel sorry for the horrible death she encountered. Jesse, another friend Caroline recently met had a thing for her. He kissed her yesterday. It didn't meant nothing to Caroline, but she liked his company. He wanted to be around her, it made her feel wanted. That's what she ever wanted in relationship. She didn't want to date him for many reasons. One of them being is that they are both from different species. She's a vampire and he's a human; it would never work out. The another reason - Tyler. Caroline loves Tyler. Their love is a like every typical high school love. It's that kind of love that you experience when you're young. You find that one person you love so much that you think you'll be together forever. But in reality that kind of love dies. Especially if you've been parted from them for a long period of time.

Tyler returned to Mystic Falls for Bonnie's funeral. Caroline partly smiled remembering how happy she was when she saw Tyler. He was there for her when she needed him. Bonnie was more than a friend to Caroline. She was her sister. Memories of Bonnie flooded Caroline's mind. She remembered when she told Bonnie she loves her on the day of graduation. Tears seeped down the sides of Caroline's face. Part of her doesn't feel like living any more without her sister by her side. But the other part of her knows she has to be strong. She has to be strong for Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, everyone. Being with Tyler helps her forget about Bonnie's death but it doesn't help ease the anger and sadness building up within her. Her relationship with Tyler is physical, they make love over and over again. But they never have an emotional connection. Part of Caroline knows deep down that she isn't in love with Tyler any more but she holds into their relationship. She doesn't want to loose anyone else. Just like that, that moment replays in her mind again.

Caroline rolls on her side with her hands scrunching the covers up to her chest. "Caroline it doesn't mean nothing. Stop thinking about it!", She cursed to herself. **You have me**... Those words forever imprinted in Caroline's mind. Those words made Caroline's heart swell when Stefan said he'll be there for her. Even without his memories he's still the same old Stefan to her. He still wants to be there for Caroline no matter what. Caroline can still feel the warmth of his hand covering hers. It felt strange. Not bad strange but the kind of strange where you never felt something so surreal that you have to replay that moment again. It was a comforting gesture, it was new and refreshing. For some reason Caroline couldn't let it go. It reminded her of the time when Stefan cupped her face in his hands when she transitioned into a vampire. He's always there for her when she's going through a bad time. He's her saviour.

Their relationship is built on trust. They tell each other anything, they have that loyalty and compassion towards one another that can never leave them. She knows no matter what happens to them, their relationship will always stay intact. They have that emotional connection that can never be broken.

Caroline looks at the clock on the bedside desk. The clock reads it's almost 4am. Still Caroline can't go to sleep, because of that one moment she had shared Stefan in the crypt. She guesses it's because she missed her best friend for so long that she's glad he's alive. But her heart beats uncontrollably whenever she thinks about him. It's confusing for her, she doesn't understand what's going on with her.

Caroline tosses the covers off her body and makes her way to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and strips off her pale blue pyjamas. The room is filled with stream and the shower head drizzling hot water above her head calms her nerves down. She needs this.

_A hot shower will probably help me sleep. Stop me from thinking about everything. Stop the pain._ Caroline closes her eyes and listens to the water hit the surface of the shower floor. Everything is calm, and peaceful. _Why can't my life be like this?_ It's true what she said to Stefan in crypt about wanting to be in Stefan's position; losing her memory. Caroline can't handle Bonnie's death. She can't handle her relationship with Tyler knowing that's about to be over. Her mind and heart is confusing her of what she feels. She can't lose anyone else. She takes a deep breath and turns off the shower.

Wrapping her body with a pale green towel, Caroline walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Caroline lays out a new pair pyjamas along with her black underwear and bra. Caroline walks over towards the mirror and ties her hair up into a small bun. She begins to unwrap the towel when she hears someone clear their throat. She whips her head around and gasps when she's met with a pair of green eyes.

"What the hell Stefan?! You gave my undead heart a freaking heart attack!", Caroline yelled. She adjusted her towel higher feeling weird how much skin she was revealing to Stefan. He approached Caroline in a flash from the other side of the room placing a finger upon his lips. "What are you doing here?", Caroline whispered as he stood in front of her.

Stefan quietly laughed. He found it amusing how Caroline overreacted when he just saw her in nothing but a towel. "This isn't funny. How long have you been here?, Caroline questioned.

"I sent you a text an hour ago about you helping me with my blood addiction. I thought you got the text so I came here so we could start", Stefan smirked as his eyes scanned Caroline's body. "Looks like you knew I was coming since you're half naked".

Caroline's eyes grew wide. She was sure that she was blushing so hard that her cheeks were a shade of red. She ever expected to see Stefan flirting with her. She remembered their first encounter in the woods when he complimented her on how much hotter she is in person. Drunk Stefan can really say a lot when he see's anything he likes. Seeing Stefan like this freaked her out but ever since their conversation in the crypt she knew the old Stefan was there...Somewhere. "Firstly, no I didn't see you're text I was busy having a shower and lastly no. No flirting", Caroline said in a serious tone.

Stefan smiled and licked his lips. "I'm only teasing", He crossed his arms over his crest and ogled Caroline's body in front of him. Caroline saw that look across Stefan's face. It was the same look he gave her in the woods when he was flirting with her. Caroline quickly turned around to grab her clothes from the bed. "Let me get changed then we'll talk", She said turning her head around to meet Stefan's gaze.

Stefan watched as Caroline pace into the bathroom. He knew she could tell how affected he was by her presence; the same could be said to Caroline whenever she saw him. He walked over to Caroline's bed and settled on his back with his arms folded behind his head. _How could I be just friends with a woman like Caroline? Was I blind or something?_, Stefan thought to himself. He couldn't help but think how Caroline made him feel. That night when he fed on Jesse Caroline stopped him; she told him how he's a better man. That he's not the ripper... From the way Caroline was telling him about the kind of man he was, it definitely showed amnesia Stefan that this woman has been by his side when he needed someone. He could see the platonic bond shared between them, it's beautiful and healthy.

The bathroom door opens and Caroline makes her way over to her bed. "I'll teach you how to hunt animals in the morning. We can't go into the woods at this time, animals are sleeping", Caroline said smiling gracefully. She got into bed covering her body with the covers. Stefan stayed in the bed but shifted a bit to the edge so Caroline could have her space.

"So I have to kill animals to survive now? Who told you about this lame animal diet?", Stefan inquired as he angled his body to the side facing Caroline.

A small giggle erupted from Caroline's throat. She turned around to face Stefan before she replied, "You did actually. When I became a vampire you taught me how to feed from animals and hunt".

"So I'm guessing that's how we met each other, right?". It intrigued Stefan how he helped Caroline with her vampirism. It proved that the old Stefan was drawn to Caroline just like he is now.

Caroline snuggled her face into the pillow avoiding eye contact with the green-eyed vampire. "Actually no" Caroline gathered up her courage and finally looked up. "We met on the first day you arrived at high school. I invited to a party and I stupidly began flirting with you..." Caroline doesn't know why but she felt embarrassed to tell Stefan about how they met first. Saying what happened 2 years ago still brought up the sadness and pain she felt back then.

Stefan smiled, but there was more to the story judging by the disappointment plastered within Caroline's eyes. "You told me that nothing would ever happen between us. I was hurt, but I got over it. In my defence I was pushy when I was human, plus you were head over heels for Elena". His smile faded. He couldn't believe he chose Elena over Caroline. He was definitely blind. However, he doesn't feel that way about Elena any more. After all she does love someone else. Why would he go back to someone who doesn't love him? It wouldn't be right.

"I'll tell you rest of the story later in the morning. I need to rest. You can stay here if you want". Caroline brought the covers to her chest with her hands tightly griped the fabric. Her eye lids closed; her eye lashes fluttering down onto her cheeks.

Stefan's gaze became fixated at the sight of Caroline's sleeping form. She was like an angel. A pretty, full of light angel. "I'm sorry", Stefan whispered.

Her eyes reopened, "It's okia, it was a long time ago", Caroline said softly. "Good night, Stefan".

"Good night, Caroline". With that they both close their eyes. It didn't feel weird or strange that Stefan was there with her in bed. It felt natural. She needed this kind of closure, she needed someone there with her. After everything that has happened to her, Caroline's glad she can have this emotional connection with someone.

* * *

**I'm still not over the fact Stefan finds Caroline hot and when Stefan holds her hand! Like ASDKSDJK Julie wants to kill me. Can't wait for Thursday! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll update this soon. Remember to leave reviews. Bye xoxo**


	2. Trouble

**Wow I never expected that many reviews! Thank you guys! It really means a lot to me :) Here's the next chapter**

* * *

Caroline stirs in her sleep at the sound of the birds singing outside from her open window. She becomes irritated and turns to her opposite side. Her eyelids are perfectly sealed not wanting to wake up to from her beauty sleep. The soft touch of cotton against Caroline's cheek automatically makes nuzzle her face into the fabric of the pillow. The smell of a woody cologne hits Caroline's senses making her think about Stefan. _Mmm... Stefan smells so forestry._ Her imagination trails her off to those times where she dreamt about cuddling Stefan in bed. How her arm would stretch out and press firmly onto his hard chest... Caroline begins replaying her actions just like she has fantasised in her mind. Her hand made contact with a firm chest just like she dreamt. A sweet smile crept up at the corners of her mouth. _I like this dream_.

That's when she feels a sudden shake underneath the palm of her hand. "It's not a dream", She heard Stefan chuckle lightly. Her eyes open full of alarm. She see's that her face isn't nuzzled into a pillow but into Stefan's shoulder. Her eyes roam around her surroundings and notices that her hand is actually on Stefan's chest._ He heard everything!_ Caroline shrieks and runs of the bed. Stefan sits up straight on the bed with his arms folded behind his head eyeing Caroline's figure across the room. "No need to panic. It was only a morning cuddle. No harm done", Stefan smirks.

"No harm done? You scared me!".

Stefan licks his lips with his tongue ever so slowly that Caroline becomes lost in the captivated moment. "Well It's not my fault you were dreaming about me". Using his vampire speed Stefan makes it to Caroline's standing position taking in her view up close. He inhales the sweet essence of strawberry vanilla scent and narrows his emerald orbs to a pair of glimmering blue ones.

"Caroline. We need to talk...", the voice trials off into the silence as the intruder entered the room. The door slams shut behind the young man who halts at the scene in front of him. In sync, both of Stefan and Caroline's faces turn towards the man who is looking at them with a confusing expression. "What's going on?".

Caroline clears her throat before she answers, "Tyler...Stefan was asking questions about his past". Caroline had no choice but to lie to her boyfriend. She couldn't tell Tyler that Stefan crashed here; he would be iffy about the whole situation.

Stefan began to understand what was going on. The man in front of him and Caroline is Caroline's boyfriend. It makes sense why Caroline had to lie about why he was here. Stefan angled his body towards Tyler and smiled wickedly. "Yeah, I had some questions so I came here. Caroline is the only one I trust right now". Stefan smiles at Caroline then glances back at Tyler. "Don't know what I would do without her", Stefan adds. He surely wanted to strain a nerve on Tyler by the way he was going on how much Caroline meant to him.

Tyler's jaw tightened and every part of his face became rigid towards Stefan; it certainly did strain a nerve. "Well she's good at helping out the people she cares about...", Tyler says moving his hands in his pockets. "She's a great girlfriend", He said in a boasting tone.

The jealously and anger in the room thickens as Stefan and Tyler stare back at each other. Caroline knows that Stefan wanted to get on Tyler's nerves for the fun of it. Stefan with memories never liked Tyler but he had to for Caroline. Now with no memories Stefan expresses himself boldly towards anyone he wants not caring about the consequences. For Tyler, well he never thought of Stefan as a friend. He had to get along with him for Caroline's sake. He would never admit it but he was always jealous of Stefan. Tyler could see that the friendship between Caroline and Stefan always seemed to grow stronger whenever they put their trust in each others hands.

Walking in front of Tyler, Caroline places her hand on his chest backing him away from Stefan's distance. Caroline turns around to Stefan and tells him to meet her in the forest. Once Stefan left the dorm room, Caroline drops her hand from Tyler's chest to her side. "Ignore Stefan, he's just got a lot on his mind. Now what did you need to tell me?".

Releasing a sigh Tyler grabs hold of Caroline hand in his. "Caroline I love you, you know that right?".

Caroline smiles brightly. She knows Tyler loves her but she couldn't help but think of the bad news coming along to shatter her. "Yes Tyler I know you do. What's this about?". Caroline chuckled lightly at the end trying to hide her fear of what may be said next.

Holding onto Caroline's hand a little tighter Tyler thinks of the right words to say. "I'm not staying here..."

"I know that! You told me this before", Caroline nervously laughs.

Caroline hears Tyler gulp and sees that he's not trying to make eye contact with her. "No. I'm leaving... I need to go after Klaus. I need to avenge my mothers death".

As those words are spoken Caroline removes her hand from Tyler's hold. She takes a step back gasping for air. Eyes start to water, but she fights them back while she gathers up her strength to shout at Tyler. "What?! Noo! You can't leave! You're leaving me again. What about us? I can't lose anyone else Tyler".

Tyler steps forward to embrace Caroline. "Care...".

"Noo!", Caroline whacks his arms away from her. "Just go", tears start to stream down the sides of her oval face.

He doesn't move; he just stands there looking at her wanting to comfort her. "Caroline, please...".

Once again he is interrupted by Caroline. "JUST GO!", Caroline screams. He listens and he leaves without looking back. When Caroline hears the door slam against the door frame that's when her body slumps down onto the ground with her back on the wall. All she can feel is pain. This isn't what she wanted. She didn't want this heartache. Enough heartache had been pondering over the thought of Bonnie's death. It feels like a someone has pierced thorns into her heart over a hundred times. Her heart is breaking. It's aching. There's so much anger and sadness invading a small part of her organ. It's overwhelming her senses.

Caroline brings her legs up to her chest and holding them in place wrapping her arms around her legs. Slowly, her head falls onto her knee's coating her kneecaps with black watery mascara marks. A gentle hand strokes her head and whispers her name. "Caroline, look at me", the voice sounds masculine she knows it's him.

Her heads tilts up looking at a pair of green eyes. "Stefan? I thought you left", Caroline sniffles as her lips quiver. Stefan shakes his head and wipes the last remaining tears underneath Caroline's eyes with his thumb. Caroline silently stays still as he wipes her tears away. She watches as he eyes scan every part of her face reflecting the guilt and sadness he is feeling.

"No, I never left. I was waiting outside the window for you", Stefan replies softly. He sits next to Caroline holding her close his chest. His arms are wrapped around her body and his head is on top of hers. Caroline holds onto his arms and quietly releases the last remaining cries from her throat.

"You heard. Tyler- He... I can't deal with this sadness and pain". Tears start to form in her eyes again. "I can't", Caroline cries while tightly holding Stefan's arms.

"Shh... I've got you", Stefan whispers into her blonde hair. He wants to help Caroline. He wants to make her smile; he wants to return that sunshine flare back to her peppy self. He calmly coos to Caroline which start to tranquil her down. His hold onto Caroline is tight and pleasant. He doesn't want to let go of her. "I'm here for you always".

It's silent now. Everything is quiet. Stefan's arms are still wrapped around Caroline's body; her palms are securely holding onto Stefan. It's soothing. It feels like home. "Are you okia?", Stefan asks worryingly.

"Yes", Caroline replies quietly under her breath. She turns her head around to look back at Stefan. "Thank you". Caroline smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Stefan nods and releases her from his embrace. That radiating warmth tingling Caroline's nerves is gone. It makes Caroline groan at the loss of comfort however is immediately caught off guard when Stefan holds Caroline by the waist helping her up. She turns around to thank him; and is stopped when she feels her legs are giving up. She looses her footing and almost stumbles to the ground when a pair of muscular arms grab hold of her. Their faces are face to face. Stefan's eyes flicker to Caroline's lips then back to her eyes. She intimidates his actions and experiences a sudden sensation travelling through her skin, nerves and heart.

Stefan steadily ensures Caroline's feet are grounded to the laminated wooden floor and lets go of her. "Thanks again", Caroline says staring intensively into his pupils. She breaks off the connection and walks into the bathroom to wash off the mascara smudged around her eyes. After she comes out of bathroom Stefan is gone. On top of her bed there's a white note. She sits on the bed and begins to read the note. She looks at the clock which reads it's almost 10am. _Shit! I'm late!_ Quickly, Caroline dashes to her wardrobe to get dressed for her college lessons.

* * *

**Sorry for late update. I probably be updating like this due to school work :/**

**I'm sad that there weren't no Steroline scenes this week :( hopefully next week we'll see more of them. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember to leave reviews so I know what you lot think. Bye xoxo**


	3. Conflicted feelings

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows I really appreciate it. There's the next chapter my fellow readers**

* * *

The bell echoes through the corridors and classrooms. Grabbing hold of her books from the desk, she throws them into her tanned studded handbag. The strap of the bag hangs loosely on her creamy shoulders. Caroline is wearing a tight red top which hangs off her broad porcelain shoulders. A pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pair of diamond earrings match her outfit perfectly. Pushing and shoving her way through the space-less area, she finally makes it out of the building. Her red heels dig into the ground as she strolls through the campus, making her way to her dorm room.

Her phone starts to vibrate in the back pocket of her denim jeans; she quickly retrieves it reading the text. The text is sent by Elena talking about their bring-bonnie-back-to-life plan.

Caroline doesn't want to get her hopes up; part of her is scared. Scared about the fact that Bonnie is lost forever. She knows if she gets her hopes up, there's a chance she'll break apart when she finds out the bad news. _Nope. Caroline Forbes isn't about negatively! _Trying to keep her mind off the worse outcomes, she decides to distract herself. Taking out a pair of black earphones from the side pocket of her handbag; she connects it to her phone and places the earbuds into her ears. She plays a random playlist she made on her phone and everything around her disappears. The steady beats and base of the music sooth away all those bad scenarios she thought of.

After a few minutes the distraction of peace is gone, vanished. A particular song plays reflecting on her present situation. She thought she had forgotten it or at least tried to... But no, the memories that break you apart always find a way to travel back to your heart.

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
_

Memories of when Tyler told Caroline he loves her played in her mind. Those moments where they would lay together in bed cuddling; each kiss she mesmerised struck a chord in her. Those moments, those memories now scarred her. She believed that they could have it all. That they could finally be together. She believed he was the one. That she was the one for him... All that hope in them slipped away when he walked away from what they could have had.

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it, to the beat  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Caroline makes it to her dorm room and lies on her back on her bed. The music still playing in her ears; she stares into the thin air listening to each line.

Tyler broke her heart. He ripped it out. She never expected him to be the one who would hurt her that much. She closes her eyes and a tear slides down one side of her face. Soon the song ends. Reopening her eyes to the surroundings she sits up and wipes the tear away. _  
_

The heartache eased after listening to the song. The song explained everything she was feeling, it eased the sadness she held in. The song speaks volumes of sorrow love and anger; it's what grabbed Caroline's attention. When Tyler came back he made love to Caroline countless times; she felt whole again with him around her. But he tears her down by choosing to leave again. She felt used; more importantly she felt unwanted. She knows that Tyler will never find anyone like her; he'll be alone living in a pool of despair. He'll suffer; realising what he has lost. She'll move on with her life because that's what she deserves. She deserves to be loved unconditionally; she wants the experience that firey passionate love. She wants both emotional and physical connection in a relationship. She wants to be wanted.

_I'll move on, _Caroline thinks to herself. She feels more relaxed and comfortable in her skin now that she expressed everything she wanted. Caroline raises her arms above her head then lowers her hands behind her neck stretching her head side to side. Sighing in relieve, her eyes catch onto a small note folded on her bedside table.

Her eyes widen; she opens the dorm room window and rushes outside. The sun setting on the horizon gives the sky a cohesive colour of pink and purple harmonising together. She heads into the forest then looks back the breathtaking view.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?", a deep voice murmured above Caroline's shoulder. Caroline launches herself at the stranger and holds a tight grip on the strangers throat pushing them into the nearest tree.

It's only then Caroline realises who she's got a hold of. "Stefan?! How many times do I have to tell you not to creep on me?", Her hold on Stefan's throat is softer now but her hand remains around his throat.

"It's fun scaring you", Stefan replies smirking at her. Caroline scoffs and releases her hand from his throat to her side. "You're late scaredy cat. I thought you didn't read my note for a second".

Caroline gives Stefan a death stare before she could answer him back. "I'm here now. So where do you want me to start?"

Stefan took a few steps towards Caroline and stared intensively at her. Caroline's voice hitched in her throat at the closeness between her and Stefan. His lips pursed as he narrows his head closer to Caroline's face, "Wherever you want to start". The closeness is driving Caroline to inch forward a bit more so that their lips could melt into one. But her mind told her it was wrong. She couldn't do that to Stefan; he merely remembers her.

She gently pushes him away from her and frowns. "Stefan, you can't do that. We're friends, Okay?", The seriousness in her tone ends up hurting something in Stefan.

He runs a hand through his hair nodding. "Sorry, won't happen again".

Caroline smiles, "Good". As soon as she's sure she got through to Stefan she begins the lesson, "I'll show you how to hunt down you're prey. When you see the rabbit chase it, catch it and feed on it".

"So we have to attack defenseless animals to keep us alive?", Stefan asked with his eyebrows arched.

She laughs which automatically makes Stefan smile. He wonders if this is a natural thing for him; to react this way around Caroline. "Well it does control you're blood lust so it's probably worth the risk".

Stefan smiles at her admiringly which makes Caroline's stomach flutter for some unusual reason. She clears her throat before she announces, "I'll go this way...", Caroline points in the direction behind her. "And you'll go that way", pointing to the direction behind him. "We'll see who wins first", Caroline cheeky adds. Caroline turns to leave but then halts; she gasps as if she has remembered something. "Remember we're going to the historical ball later on, so we can't be long".

In a flash she's gone on the hunt. Stefan turns around laughing thinking, _how crazily neurotic could this girl get_. Using his vampire speed he runs further into forest. He stops and listens to everything around him. He hears a light rustling sound from a bush straight ahead. His eyes catch the sight of the rabbit's ears peaking from out of the bush. He's ready... He straightens his body and runs straight for his prey.

Everything goes black for a second when he feels his back hit against the forest floor. He finds himself straddled by Caroline. "Remember it's never too easy to catch your prey. There are predators competing with you", Caroline smiles mischievously. She releases the hold she has on Stefan's muscular shoulders and moves them to her side. As soon as Caroline is about to get up, Stefan wraps an arm around Caroline's waist and turns them around.

"And you should remember to never turn you're back", Stefan said softly locking his gaze with Caroline's orbs. Her lips pout like a five-year old would when they learnt they lost a game. Her pout disappears when she feels Stefan's hand skim against the side of her hip. The proximity between their two bodies are closed in on each other that there's a small gap between their faces. Stefan takes in the alluring view in front of him. Her flaxen curls flowing onto the forest ground defining the oval completion of her face, makes Stefan question such beauty. Those sapphire eyes revealing uncertainty, and confusion pushes Stefan to meet his destination.

His lips grazes her lips; they both look back at each other's eyes waiting for either one of them to stop. Caroline stays still, the captivating moment has her wanting more. Whereas Stefan he wants to make his move before she can stop him and before his conscience can talk him out of it. Their breaths are ragged, their lips touching ever so slightly. Stefan's eyes fall onto her rosy plump lips; closing his eyes he leans in further caressing her upper lip. Caroline's eyes flutter down and follows in the movements Stefan has set out. His tongue licks the area of her bottom lip silently asking for access into her mouth. Her lips part away slowly and gently Stefan dabs Caroline tongue. Their mouths move deeper into each other; consuming one another's desires. The kiss becomes more heated when Stefan nips Caroline's upper lip; her hands start to tug the soft strands of his dark blonde hair in a hungry faze. They both are consumed with desire and want.

Stefan leaves her lips and kisses up to her jaw line earning a soft moan from Caroline's throat. He looks down at Caroline and recaptures her lips. The moment is devouring for both of them, still Caroline can't take advantage of Stefan like this. She pushes his head away from her face; fixedly at the sight of his lips. She wants to continue this sweet moment but she has to do the right thing. "We- I can't do this", Caroline confesses quietly. Stefan simply looks at her; eyes dark full of lust.

"No, this is what we both want", Stefan breaths deeply.

"I don't want this", Caroline lies as she glares into his eyes. Before he can reply she pushes his body away from hers and takes off.

Stefan sits on ground angry at himself. _Why did I do it?! I shouldn't have kissed her.__  
_

* * *

**Rolling in the deep by Adele are the lyrics used to explain Caroline's situation with Tyler. I wanted to show how Caroline brings herself together after the break up. **

**OMG finally Stefan and Caroline kiss! Wonder what will happen to them at the ball... **

***cries* There was no steroline scenes again in 5x07! I need steroline scenes like I need air! **


	4. Bad things

_Yup going to need a lot more._ Stefan makes his way to the bar and compels the bartender for another drink. Once the bartender hands Stefan his drink he leaves heading back into the ballroom. He walks to the edge of the ballroom with one of his hands in his denim jean pockets while his other hand raises the glass to his lips. The amber liquid burns his throat as it travels down his system. Getting drunk is his number one priority tonight; it's the only way for him to get through the night.

Music starts to play, couples start dancing to the rhythm of the slow beat. Stefan throws his head back chugging down the last remains for his alcoholic drink. As soon as his head moves back to the front, his eyes catch the glimpse of golden curls which bounce just above her creamy skin. He looks at the way she talks to a young student; her lips are coated with a dark crimson lipstick. As she smiles her eyes drown him in an intoxicating whirlpool. Her white halter dress hugs her small waist and flows downwards just above her knees. The image of Caroline overwhelms his senses making him question whether it's the effect of the alcohol or if this is how his non-amnesia self normally reacts. Caroline then turns her back on him and continues to talk to the young woman.

When Caroline entered the ballroom she never expected to see Stefan here after she practically ran away from him. Caroline had no choice but to run. She didn't want to but it was the only way out of the mess. If she stayed in his embrace she knew there would be no way to stop her. Considering she enjoyed the intimate hold he had over her when really she shouldn't have felt that way. From the past experience of relationships and the whole drama they are in, she knows it wouldn't end well for either of them; she made the logical choice.

Before Caroline came tonight she had second thoughts until one of her fellow classmates dragged her along. So she had no choice but to go. It was just a kiss soon they'll both forget everything. _I hope._

"Caroline don't you agree with me?", Emma asks Caroline after she explained her whole boyfriend drama to her.

Caroline snaps out of her thoughts looking back at Emma who appears to be scowling. "Huh. I got lost halfway".

Emma's features dramatically soften into a giddy expression. Caroline saw her eyes drawn to something or someone behind her. Caroline turns her head around and immediately regrets coming to the ball. _Seriously?! Could this day get any worse?.__  
_

Making his way over to Caroline, he caught the frustration plastered over her face. _She doesn't want me near her? Well too bad. _Stefan grabs hold of her hand and immediately Caroline feels the electric shocks shooting traveling through her nerves. "Dance with me", it's not a question and Caroline knows there is no way getting out of it.

Before Caroline can reply Emma speaks first, "Caroline, you never told me you have a boyfriend!".

Caroline never told Emma about her love life she kept is quiet and to herself. Hearing Emma think she and Stefan are dating makes Caroline blush, even Stefan caught her blushing brightly. "No, Stefan's my..."

Stefan smirks and holds Caroline's hand little tighter. "Well Carebear likes to keep secrets", Stefan teases.

Caroline shoots him daggers before Emma replies, "Well I should be going. You two fun have tonight".

"We will". Once Emma is gone Caroline notices her palm is still in Stefan's hold. Before she struggles to free her hand, Stefan tugs her hand and raises it. She looks up at him and that anger melts away by those penetrating green orbs. "One dance, I promise".

"Fine".

As they both reach the dance floor, Caroline can feel his eyes roaming along her body. He doesn't stop watching her. He notices the effect he has on her when Caroline keeps her head down hiding her red cheeks. She hopes the blood rush to her cheeks quickly goes away but it's too late. He's admiring the little things that make her even more astonishing to him. He twirls her around in a full circle. Caroline can't herself but mirror this dance to their prom one. Stefan pushes her body to his chest, wrapping his arm around her waist while his other hand is entwined with hers. They both follow in sync; each step and movement, it's a beautiful symmetry. Faces drawn closer to each other; Caroline can feel Stefan exhaling softly on her cheek. He can see Caroline's fixated gaze on his lips; both of them stand still in the moment forgetting everything around them. The slow music comes to a stop and couples retreat off the dance floor. Caroline looks up at Stefan and backs away.

She can't let anything happen between them ever again. Even if she's aching to be closer to him in every physical way; she can't. She doesn't want to take advantage of him. However Stefan just wants to embrace her and never let go. He can't explain why, but he can't control what he feels around her. It pains him that Caroline can't accept there is something going on between them; something more than just a platonic friendship.

Caroline clears her throat and looks down at the ground, "I uh I need a drink".

Stefan runs a hand through his hair before he answers, "Same here". They both go to the bar and compel the bartender for tequila shots. The shot glasses pile up on the counter but they keep drinking. Caroline needs to drink if she's has to be near Stefan. She can't control herself, she already kissed him who knows what she'll do next. Both her mind and heart are constantly feuding with another that alcohol has become her only solution.

She gulps down another shot and turns to her towards Stefan. "Stef, you make an awesome James Dean", Caroline slurs as she puts her empty shot on the counter.

Stefan laughs and leans his head on his hand on top of the counter. "You look too hot to be Marilyn Monroe". Caroline notices his captivating gaze that she decides to push his elbow off the counter. Stefan catches her hand before it reaches his elbow. Stefan may be drunk but he's not that drunk to have an idea on what Caroline was trying to do. "You're mischievous plan failed".

Caroline gasps pretending to be offended. Slowly she begins to stand from her stool while looking back at him, "Well Salvatore...". She loses her balance, after all the alcohol she has consumed it definitely has made her feel clumsy. Stefan immediately gets up and catches her; one of his arms are behind her head while the other wraps securely underneath her knees. A small smile appears upon her face. "How do you know this wasn't my plan?", Caroline smugs.

Stefan leaves the ball with Caroline in his arms. The crisp cold air prickles Caroline's skin. She shifts in Stefan's arms pressing her face into his chest. Her eyes peep out glancing up at the midnight skylight. She begins to count the stars by pointing to each one she has spotted. "13, 14, 15, 16... Stefan! You made me lose count! Walk slower!", she pouts her lips with a grumpy look.

"No, we need to get you into your dorm room so you can go to sleep. You've drank quite a lot so we can't have you getting more wasted. How knows what you'll do?". Caroline huffs and continues to watch the stars in the night sky. Once they reach Caroline's door Stefan drops Caroline on her feet. "Goodnight Caroline".

Just when Stefan turns around to leave, Caroline holds onto his hand. Stefan stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder. Caroline approaches his standing position, cupping his face in her hands. Stefan watches intensively at her actions; she looks at him before she closes the gap between them. His hands press against her back bringing her closer to his body. The slight touch of Caroline's lips on Stefan's begins to stir the hunger and heat through their skin. His hand combs through her flaxen hair as their tongues twist around one another full of desire and passion. He pushes her back hard against the door, hoisting her leg up across his waist. Heavily pants fill the air as Stefan rubs his hardness against her center. His mouth leaves hers and travels onto her shoulder sending a million shivers down her spine. Caroline turns the handle to the door pushing them both inside. Stefan shuts the door behind them, never leaving Caroline's embrace. She quickly takes his leather jacket off along with his shirt and throws them on the floor; in a quick motion Caroline pushes his body onto her bed. She climbs on top of him and her hands graze across his abnormal muscles while her lips caress his chest up to his jaw.

"Are you sure about this?", Stefan pants against her lips, lifting his back from the bed.

Caroline nods and her legs wrap around his waist. He unzips her dress letting his knuckles drags down her back; his lips buried in the nape of her neck biting the skin softly where it drives her crazy. Her hips slowly move into his grinding through his jeans. A mix of deep and husky moans erupts into the room. The dress is thrown to the ground; Stefan grips Caroline's backside and swiftly turns them around. His body hovers over hers, their eyes full of lust, there are no regrets just passion. His hand traces her collarbone, his lips set out a path from her throat down to her stomach. Caroline arches her body further into his touch, the sweet kisses mixed with licking has her on cloud nine. He takes off her underwear and buries his mouth into her folds. Throwing her head back she screams his name.

Everything is blissfully perfect. He loves the feel of her nails running down his scalp as he is pleasuring her with his tongue, lips and teeth. He kisses his way up to her body then to her lips. Stefan gets off the bed to discard his jeans away; Caroline approaches him and loosens the belt. Thats when he sees something unfamiliar to him. He holds up her wrist and questions her about the shallow bird tattoo. She confides to him about the story behind it and is touched by very single word. A gentle kiss is planted on her lips; his senses are heightened that every sensation he feels is new to him. They fall back onto the bed; her legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers running over the side of her thigh. With one push they bite back a moan.

Chest to chest, forehead to forehead; teeth nipping at the edges of their mouths with their ragged breathing. Stefan provides a steady pace with each thrust he gives the closer he is to the taste of satisfaction. Caroline starts to feel that agitation point stirring deep within her. Her walls clench around him tightly that the steady pace is now lost. Fast movements pump into her making her eyes roll to the back of her head. It's overwhelming and wonderful that Caroline can feel her climax approaching. One last thrust and they both experience the widespread of vibrations passing through their body's. Caroline's nails draw out blood down Stefan's back; it's painful but erotic at the same time. Pulling out of her and rolling to her side, Stefan spoons Caroline's figure from behind nibbing the skin on her shoulder.

When Caroline is positive that Stefan is asleep, she moves out of bed and dresses herself. Taking a glance back at his face, she starts to panic about what the situation she has gotten herself into. She wants to blame the alcohol but she knows that she'll be lying. Worst thing of all she doesn't feel guilty about it happening she's happy.

She tiptoes out of the room and closes the door quietly behind her. "Well wasn't that sweet?". Caroline jumps at the sound of the voice and turns around. Before she can run her neck is snapped, her body drops lifelessly onto the ground.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update! But here it is. Excuse my grammar mistakes, I know there are some... Who's excited for the Steroline scene this thursday?! I know I am! :D **

**I'll try to update on time :) ****Remember to leave reviews. Bye! xoxo**


End file.
